In the case of arm and leg prostheses, various possible ways are known for putting the prosthesis on and for taking it off. In the case of liner systems, a liner (compression stocking) is initially turned inside out and pulled over the amputation stump or rolled onto the latter. This is initially done entirely independently of and separate from the prosthesis socket. The liner in this case sits tightly on the amputation stump in such a way that a compression of the amputation stump is achieved. Furthermore, liners of this kind can be provided with a fixing pin at their distal end in order to lock the liner to the prosthesis socket once the amputation stump has been inserted into the prosthesis socket. The liner sits firmly on the amputation stump as a result of the gas tightness and frictional adhesion.
A prosthesis socket of this kind is known from WO 2009/062489 A1. The prosthesis socket described there can in addition also have a connection in the socket body in order to attach a vacuum pump and, as a result, increase the vacuum between socket body and liner.
DE 10 2011 105 488 A1 relates to a device for securing a prosthesis to intact parts of the body by means of an underpressure between a liner unit, pulled over the stump, and a prosthesis socket enclosing the stump. The liner unit has a first liner, facing toward the stump, and a second liner which is arranged on the outside and protrudes beyond the edge of the prosthesis socket. The protruding area of the second liner is configured such that, after being turned back over the edge of the prosthesis socket, it adheres to the outside of the prosthesis socket and produces an airtight connection.
DE 202 17 525 U1 relates to a means for putting on prosthesis sockets, for example, said means having at least two sleeves lying one inside the other, wherein the inner sleeve is turned back into the outer sleeve for putting on the prosthesis socket. The two sleeves are connected to each other at a first end. At the second end, gripping means are provided on the inner sleeve, while the outer sleeve has a passage through which the gripping means can be reached from the outside.
DE 10 2012 022 414 A1 relates to a prosthesis socket with a socket body into which a stump can be inserted, and with a flexible inlay which is arranged between the socket body and the stump when the prosthesis socket is in place. The inlay, together with the socket body, defines a fluid pressure chamber which is connected to an overpressure generator and which is designed to be airtight in such a way that, by generation of an overpressure in the fluid pressure chamber, a displacement force acting in the proximal direction is exerted on an end area of the inlay, so as to facilitate the removal of the prosthesis socket.
In liner systems, it is also known for an insertion aid in the form of a cord to be secured, instead of a fixing pin, at the distal end of the liner, which cord is pulled through an opening in the socket bottom and can be fixed by means of a cable clip. To take the prosthesis off, the latch mechanism of the locking pin or the cable clip is unlocked and the prosthesis socket is removed from the stump.
However, a disadvantage of the known prosthesis sockets is that the putting on and taking off of the prosthesis is possible only by applying considerable force. To utilize a prosthesis socket in an optimum manner, it should sit as tightly as possible on the amputation stump. The tighter the amputation stump sits on the prosthesis socket, the more difficult it is, however, to put on and take off the prosthesis. Although liners make it easier to insert the amputation stump into the prosthesis socket, they have the disadvantage that they first have to be pulled over the amputation stump by applying considerable force. This entails considerable problems particularly for weak, elderly and injured persons, and also for persons who have had an arm amputated.